Episode 1753 (22 March 1999)
Synopsis It is Peggy's birthday and Frank, Pat and Roy visit her in hospital. Frank is disappointed when Peggy tells him that she doesn't want his gift of a luxury cruise. She just wants to concentrate on getting better: "I want to live a lot…I need you to be there for me". Frank tells Roy his fear that the physical side of his relationship with Peggy is over. Roy is uncomfortable at this obvious reference to his impotence. The nurse is concerned that Peggy has been avoiding looking at her scar. Although she has been advised to look at her chest with a loved one to help her adjust, Peggy finds it too difficult. Peggy remains in denial. Ian buys a car stereo from Jamie, not knowing that it is the one that Martin stole from Phil. Jamie gives Martin his money for the fenced car stereo but tells him this is a one-off. Louise clears out the flat after the fire. Time to make a fresh start. Mel is upset to hear that Louise has got the flat she was after. Mel arranges to move into a room at Ian's house. Barry and Natalie go into partnership with Romantic Relations, a dating agency. Barry is confident about the success of the venture, he tells Roy: "trust me dad, this one's a winner". Pat and Roy are not convinced. Natalie goes to the Arches to meet Ricky to ask him not to tell Barry about what happened between them. She tells him "Just for the record, whatever I felt for you before is gone, okay?" Robbie has seen the two talking and is suspicious. He warns Ricky that he had better not be messing around. Roy tells Pat that Frank is concerned about not making Peggy feel wanted physically. Pat assures him that "being there, companionship" is much more important in a relationship. The whole conversation alludes to Roy's impotence. Roy tries to speak to Dr Fonseca but keeps getting caught out. He obviously has something on his mind. Tony confronts Luca in Guiseppe's. "What did you do to my sister?" Luca taunts him, tells him that she was "gagging for it". Infuriated, Tony lashes out and a fight breaks out. Gianni throws Tony out of the restaurant. Beppe punches Tony when he calls him a bent cop. In retaliation, Tony throws a chair through the restaurant window. The police visit Tony regarding the incident at the restaurant. Tony tells them that he was provoked, Luca assaulted his sister. However, Sarah does not back his claim: it was merely a date that didn't work out. Tony is arrested for criminal damage and assault, and taken down to the police station. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast * Luca di Marco - Graham McGrath Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes